


Don't Do This

by Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Lots of foul language, M/M, Violence, angstish, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon/pseuds/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Listen," he hisses, hand gripping the back of the chair Iwaizumi is tied tightly to, "I could kill you, right now."</p>
<p>"Oh, I've never heard that one before," Iwaizumi says before he can stop himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Do This

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what this is exactly but all I know is that I wanted to write a spy thing but i didn't want it to be too cliche or anything idk I think it failed QAQ   
> oh well I tried ;-;   
> I hope you enjoy it anyways   
> Also this was edited by Rose~ so thank you to her c:

Iwaizumi grunts as the hand slapping him jerks his head harshly to the side. The ring on the guy's finger digs into his cheek, cutting the flesh there. With a sigh, Iwaizumi pulls his eyes to the man in front of him. He's had worse. This guy is  _ weak  _ compared to the million other men who have hit him.    
  
"Not gonna talk?" the guy questions, cracking his knuckles- probably trying to be threatening or something. Iwaizumi simply rolls his eyes, looking over the guy’s shoulder with a bland, bored expression. Honestly, every single one of these guys is the same. Ask the same questions. Use the same methods. Iwaizumi is way too used to these things.    
  
A sharp pain flares up his stomach as the guy punches him, causing him to gasp. Gritting his teeth, he meets the guy’s furious stare.    
  
"Listen," he hisses, hand gripping the back of the chair Iwaizumi is tied tightly to, "I could kill you, right now."   
  
"Oh, I've never heard that one before," Iwaizumi says before he can stop himself. A vein throbs on the guy's forehead.   
  
The guy takes a step back, grabbing the fabric of the suit jacket he's wearing.    
  
'Why do all these guys wear suits? What's up with that? Do they need to look good while selling drugs or something?' Iwaizumi muses to himself, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. These are really important questions, okay?    
  
He's too busy swirling these thoughts in his head to notice the knife the guy pulls out. In one fluid motion, the blade is ripping through the sleeve of his black T-shirt, slashing the flesh of his shoulder. Iwaizumi hisses in a startled breath as blood instantly bubbles up from the gash, trailing down his arm and dripping to the floor. His wide eyes meet the crazed ones of the drug dealer.    
  
"I'm not playing games," he warns.   
  
Iwaizumi snorts.    
  
The guy's nostrils flare with anger as he throws his arm out again, creating a long gash from Iwaizumi's elbow to his wrist. Iwaizumi screws his eyes shut, teeth grinding together as he tries desperately to ignore the pain. He's been through worse, he has, so it's okay, he can handle this-    
  
The man places a hand to Iwaizumi's hair, fingers tangling in the spiky strands. He jerks Iwaizumi's head up, peering down at him with hatred in his eyes. "Now, are you willing to talk?"    
  
Iwaizumi spits in his face.    
  
The man reels back in shock, disgust and disbelief plastered to his face. For one fleeting moment, the guy's hand twitches towards the gun by his side, but then he seems to think better of it and instead jerks his hand- still holding the knife- across Iwaizumi's face.    
  
A gash from his right cheek, over his nose and spreading to his left cheek, opens up. His mouth opens slightly from the pain and shock, and he can feel a pained scream on the tip of his tongue. He quickly bites his tongue to prevent that, tasting blood as he feels something warm trail down his cheeks to his chin, dripping to the floor.   
  
Where the flying fuck is Matsukawa? This has been going on for way too damn long. He knows there's a lot of dirt to get on these guys, but seriously? He may actually get some serious damage done to him if Matsukawa doesn't hurry his ass up-    
  
"Don't go spacing out on me," the man says, and Iwaizumi really regrets not remembering his name. Yoshi? No, that's a video game character, right? Does he have an American name? He looks like he does. He looks like a Steve. Well, if that's his name or not doesn't matter to Iwaizumi. Steve is better than calling him 'the guy' in his head—   
  
"Kosuke-san," wow he was way off, "we got the partner."   
  
Iwaizumi reels back in shock, eyes blowing up to twice their size as he looks up. Entering the room is some guy he doesn't care about, dragging Matsukawa with him. Usually, Iwaizumi could tell if this was part of Matsukawa's plans or something. But...the blood seeping through the fabric of his shirt, near his stomach, and the bruise on his cheek tell Iwaizumi differently.    
  
The guy manhandles Matsukawa roughly, shoving him over to where Iwaizumi is.   
  
"Ah, I love that expression! I'm so happy to finally get a true reaction out of you," Kosuke flat out laughs, motioning for the other guy to deposit Matsukawa. He does as he's told, tossing Matsukawa to the ground like some ragdoll.    
  
With closer proximity, Iwaizumi can see Matsukawa's injuries up close. It's obvious he's been stabbed in the abdomen, and the cut looks deep, but not too life threatening. Probably will need some stitches. His left cheek is bruised badly, but it's not like they've never gotten bruises before. His forehead has a small gash, a slow trickle of blood running down his face. His arm has a small scratch that has already stopped bleeding. 

  
Iwaizumi forces himself to relax. Matsukawa isn't in any immediate danger. He won't bleed out anytime soon-  
  
But looking down at his own arm with the nasty gash, and the feeling of blood still running down his face, Iwaizumi isn't sure how long he really has. He's sure he isn't worse than Matsukawa, but seeing the panic in Mattsun's eyes tells him a different story.  
  
The sound of a gun being taken off safety pulls Iwaizumi from his thoughts. He looks away from Matsukawa, eyes landing on the weapon in Kosuke's hand. He seems to have put the knife away in favor of taking the gun out.   
  
Without hesitation, he shoots Iwaizumi's thigh. Iwaizumi can't stop the pained scream that escapes his lips this time.   
  
Matsukawa gasps, making a move to stand up, hand holding his bleeding stomach. The man by Kosuke lashes out, kicking him back down. Matsukawa flat out growls, anger swirling in his gaze as he places both hands on the ground. He then lifts himself slightly, swiftly kicking his leg out. This causes the man the curse in surprise, falling to the ground as Matsukawa's leg meets his harshly.  
  
Iwaizumi is sure they have some kind of chance, until backup shows up. Some woman shows up with a gang of three others, all bearing weapons. It's obvious from the start Matsukawa doesn't have a chance.   
  
That is how Iwaizumi finds himself five minutes later, watching as they tightly tie rope around Matsukawa's legs and arms. They then tie him to the chair, making sure the knots are tight before they step aside.  
  
After tying them up, Kosuke steps forward, hand reaching over to Matsukawa's ear. He does the same thing he did with Iwaizumi, taking the earpiece into his hand. Iwaizumi ears a faint "Issei? Issei, what's happe-?" Before Kosuke drops the expensive equipment, stomping on it with his foot.   
  
Iwaizumi isn't sure they can actually get out of this one alive.   
  
The woman then steps forward, hand resting on Matsukawa's cheek. Her fingers dance across his skin, tip toeing to his lips. Her smile is gentle and calm, sending uneasiness straight to Iwaizumi's gut. It's the worst time in the world to get jealous, but seeing this woman perv on his Matsukawa with such a gentle touch...  
  
If he wasn't tied up he'd bash her head against the floor. He doesn't care what she's doing. All that he sees is her fingers brushing over Matsukawa's lips and-  
  
And the fucking bitch swoops down and kisses him. Matsukawa makes a noise of surprise, panic and disbelief taking over his senses as the woman moves her lips against his. She curls her hand into his hair, yanking his head upwards so that she can deepen the kiss.   
  
Matsukawa just sits there in shock, not daring to react in any way. When he finally snaps out of it, he jerks his head back, bashing his forehead against hers. The woman steps back with an amused smile, placing a hand to her forehead.  
  
"We're keeping him," she tells Kosuke, talking as if Matsukawa is some _pet_. It sends venom through Iwaizumi's veins.   
  
"Listen, you fucking whore—" Iwaizumi hisses, voice weak from losing so much blood.

Kosuke smacks him across the face with the barrel of the gun, making a small clicking noise with his tongue.   
  
"You will not speak to her that way. Be happy my daughter likes your partner," he then grins, "it must be your lucky day, huh? Must make you feel better, right? Knowing she likes him so much?"   
  
And, well, it does. He is going to die but that's okay because Matsukawa will be okay and as long as he's okay Iwaizumi doesn't care.    
  
" _ What? _ No," Matsukawa suddenly snaps, causing all the heads to turn to him with different emotions. Iwaizumi begs with his eyes for him to keep quiet. Of course he doesn't listen. "I'm not going with some bitch." He says it with a calm and collected voice, eyes narrowed dangerously.    
  
"Oh, sweetie, you have no choice," the woman laughs, flicking her wrist.    
  
Kosuke steps forward, placing the gun to Iwaizumi's temple. "You know, I'm willing to give you another chance to tell me the information I want. I don't really need you since I have your friend, but I'll give you another chance."   
  
Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. Honestly, after everything and this guy still thinks he'll talk? Iwaizumi gives this man props for throwing them off guard and for ruining their plan, but he is still an idiot. What is with it with bad guys stalling? What are they waiting for? Iwaizumi would rather die than live a cliché.    
  
When Iwaizumi doesn't speak, Kosuke sighs in disappointment. "I'm a generous man," he says, gun digging into Iwaizumi's head, "so go on. Say your last words."   
  
Iwaizumi glances at Matsukawa, finding that as the minutes pass, it gets harder and harder to breathe. He knows he's bleeding out slowly. The pain in his thigh tells him all he needs to know.   
  
But that doesn't matter. What matters is  _ Matsukawa. _   
  
"Issei, I  _ really  _ need you to know-"   
  
"Hajime, don't do this to me," Matsukswa's voice actually breaks, causing Iwaizumi's eyes to instantly water. He quickly blinks back his tears. He doesn't care if he dies, no, what he cares about is leaving behind the people he loves.   
  
"Issei," he says again, squeezing his eyes closed as he hears Kosuke shift his hand on the gun, a sign that he's about to shoot. "I love you."   
  
Matsukawa let's a dry sob rack through his body as a shot echoes around the warehouse.    
  
" _ Holllly  _ shit," a voice laughs, near hysteria, "that scared the  _ shit  _ out of me."   
  
Iwaizumi opens his eyes in confusion. The first thing he sees is Kosuke on the ground, dead. The second thing he sees is the relief on Matsukawa's face. And the third, when he lifts his gaze, is the head of pink hair standing at a distance.    
  
"Honestly, you guys can't just go trying to  _ kill  _ people I like," Hanamaki says, sighing heavily as he steps forward. Without hesitation he fires off four more rounds, killing the man who dragged Matsukawa into the room and the three who came with the woman.    
  
"I know what you're going to say," Hanamaki says, smiling as the woman opens her mouth, " _ 'would I hurt a woman like you?'  _ You're damn right I would, what makes you so special?" He laughs, firing his gun once again. The woman swiftly dodges, lunging across the floor to swipe her father's gun from his dead body.    
  
She instantly points it to Iwaizumi. "I'll kill him," she threatens.    
  
Hanamaki throws his head back, popping his shoulders before throwing a bored look towards the woman. "Come on man, don't do this," he drawls.    
  
Another shot echoes off the walls.    
  
"Phew, finally made it," Oikawa says. "I cleared the back way, so the whole warehouse is officially bad-guy-free!" he exclaims, hopping up to Matsukawa and Iwaizumi.    
  
He instantly pales as he finds Iwaizumi slumping in the chair he's in, on the verge of passing out. "Hajime, oh my god-" he whirls around to Matsukawa, eyes landing on his stomach. "Issei- oh no- Takahiro?! Where's your knife?!" he screeches, panic settling in. Now that he's allowed to freak out since the mission is technically over, he’s going to make sure he takes full advantage of it.   
  
Hanamaki rushes over, quickly sawing at the ropes with his knife. Right as Iwaizumi is set free, he slumps forward into Oikawa's arms. Hanamaki swiftly makes his way to Matsukawa, cutting his ropes. When he’s set free, Hanamaki then places his hands to Matsukawa’s face, worrying at his bottom lip.   
  
"Oh, man, this mission was a total bust. I'm so sorry-"   
  
Matsukawa grunts, placing a hand to Hanamaki's mouth. With his other hand, he reaches inside his jacket, pulling out a folder and a flash drive.    
  
"You...got the information... Holy shit- you-  _ Issei _ !" He laughs, taking the information from his hands.   
  
"Yeah," Matsukawa rasps, "I got the stuff right before they surprise attacked me."   
  
Hanamaki smiles, relief shining in his eyes. He wouldn't care if they had gotten the information or not. All that matters is that they're okay-   
  
"Takahiro, we need to leave  _ now _ . Hajime is bleeding out as we speak."   
  
Hanamaki nods as he places the information into his own jacket. "Can you walk?" he asks Matsukawa.    
  
"Not quickly."    
  
Hanamaki takes that as he cue to swoop down, placing a hand to Mattsun's knees, then his back, lifting him into his arms. He may be smaller, but that doesn't mean he's weak.    
  
"Let's hurry, Tooru," he says, turning to find Oikawa holding Iwaizumi bridal style as well. The two nod at each other before rushing off.    
  


* * *

  
  
When they get back to the base, Matsukawa and Iwaizumi are immediately rushed to the emergency room. Matsukawa ends up getting stitches in his stomach, his forehead getting a simple bandaid. Iwaizumi sleeps for a whole day, his arm and thigh getting stitched up. The scratch on his face doesn't get stitches, though it's obvious it may scar.    
  
As the two rest, Hanamaki and Oikawa take the information to their boss. He ends up giving them the rest of the week off, insisting that they deserve the vacation for a job well done.    
  
They love their job, yes, but vacations are always nice. So they gladly take it.    
  


* * *

  
  
When Iwaizumi opens his eyes the day after, he groans.  He sits up, eyes landing on the bed across the room where Matsukawa sleeps peacefully. Tearing his gaze to the seats by the wall, he finds Oikawa and Hanamaki slumped against one another, sleeping as well.    
  
He can't help but smile. Hanamaki and Oikawa saved their lives. He should've  _ known  _ they would hear the commotion over the ear piece, and when Kosuke broke it, he should've known the pair would rush over as quickly as possible.    
  
"Hm, you're awake," Matsukawa mumbles, voice thick with sleep. Iwaizumi turns his gaze away from the two sleeping in the chairs, his eyes sliding over Matsukawa. He looks fine (when  _ doesn't  _ he?), and he looks as if he can walk around. But knowing Oikawa and Hanamaki, they probably forced him to sleep here overnight just in case.    
  
"Yeah, I am. You sleep well?"    
  
Matsukawa nods. "Knowing you were okay helped me to."    
  
Iwaizumi looks away, nervously scratching his cheek. That was really fucking cheesy. "That's good then," he mumbles, quickly looking back. "By the way, Issei, you owe me a kiss."   
  
"Owe you?"    
  
"Yes. I had to watch you kiss some strange woman-"   
  
"I never kissed her back-"   
  
"Okay, I had to watch you get kissed by some strange woman, and that was  _ really  _ shitty, so when I'm able to get up, I want that kiss."   
  
Matsukawa laughs, covering his mouth with his hand as he tries to be quiet. "Alright," he whispers.    
  
They fall into a comfortable silence for about five minutes before Matsukawa looks back at Iwaizumi, eyes full of fondness. "By the way. I never said it back."

  
"Huh?"    
  
"You could've died. And I...I didn't even say it back."   
  
"Issei-"   
  
"I love you too, Hajime."

**Author's Note:**

> Hanamaki and Oikawa showing up was my favorite part to write tbh
> 
> Tumblr; Seijouho ╰(✿´⌣`✿)╯


End file.
